Common Interests
by shadowsongtress
Summary: This is a story about my favorite couple finding out that they have a lot in common and that finding their way back to each other is not so hard. rewrite
1. Chapter 1

Kim looks out her flat's window at the sparkling lights. She loves living in Paris but she misses her friends. Talking every other day was not the same as seeing a smiling face. Kim considers moving to Reefside where most of her friends live.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Kim picks up her home phone and answers it. Her mother is calling to see if she can make it to the dinner party at the Chateau Palace.

"Kim are you still coming to the dinner party?" "I need to make a head count of my guests."

"Yes mom, I will still come." " I have nothing better to do."

"Good dear, wear that pink strapless dress."

"Okay, sure mom, see you soon." "Bye."

"Bye Kimmy."

Kim takes a luxurious bubble bath, does her hair up, slips on the dress, and applies her make up. She looks at herself in her full length mirror in her bedroom and smiles. I look hot and now I am ready to go.

The limo pulls up and Kim steps inside. She is looking forward to going out even if it is a stuffy dinner with people who liked to discuss their money and many homes. As she arrives her mother and stepfather telling her about their plan to add more bedrooms to their seven bedrooms and six bathrooms mansion greet her.

Kim nods and says that would be nice at the right times but then she excuses herself and goes to sit at their reserved table. As she is seating, she sees a tall man with long dark brown hair and for a moment thinks Tommy but she stops herself from saying that name when the man turns around and is a stranger. Kim thinks duh why would he be here. Oh well I wanted to see at least one familiar face even if it is the guy whose heart I broke some years back. She was so focused on her thoughts that she did not see a man walking towards her.

"Hey Kim, are you having a pleasurable time."

She thinks huh and looks up. "Oh hey Chad, I was just thinking about yachts," Kim joked.

Chad sits down and asks, "So what brings you here?" "Boredom or you knew I was coming?"

Both, she said before laughing. "Seriously I miss my friends and my dad." "I am thinking about moving back to the states." "I thought that coming to the party would help but it does not seem to be working too well.

Chad frowns then puts on a charming smile and uses his French accent to his advantaged. "Kim, what will I do without my partner in crime?" "I was getting used to having a fun person to spend time with at these snotty parties." Kim was the only one who could not see that Chad was in love with her. Kim's mother had tried on many occasions to get her daughter to see the man advances but she never could get her daughter to see that he liked her more than just friends.

"Don't worry you will meet a pretty woman and forget all about me."

He looked at her like uh I already have and it is you, silly. However, he said, "Maybe someday I will." "So want to dance?"

Kim agrees and the two start dancing. A photographer comes over and snaps their picture. Kim mother Joan thinks yes now that is a wedding invitation picture. Soon after a few dances she excuses herself and is handed a glass of wine.

While she is drinking a glass of wine a group walks over and Kim thinks oh great, not who I wanted to see. As the group nears Kim thinks to walk to the ladies room but knows that the women will just follow her in. So she stands there.

"Hi Kim, wow love the dress is it Versace or Valentino." Angie asks.

"Versace and the shoes are as well." "Thanks," Kim said.

"I was thinking about buying some Versace curtains to go with my new mansion," said Allen.

Kim had to stop her eyes from rolling and thought here it comes. The group began to talk about materialistic things and she wanted no part in it. So she began to talk about the one of the many subjects that would make them leave.

"I had taken those classes on Paleontology and think that I might want to go on a dig or two," Kim tells them.

Ally looks appalled and says, "Why would anyone want to play in the dirt." I would never let my clothes or hands get filthy."

Allen nods and whispers, "Maybe I should show her what having money is all about." "Kim darling, do you want to hang out sometime and shop?"

Kim looks at Allen and thinks finally a man who likes to shop, too bad, his is too full of himself and he had better stop looking at me as if I am his last million. Stop calling me Kim darling, yuck. She thinks of a plan to say no. "Sorry Allen, I would love to go shopping but I have to decide if I still want to live here come next year." Or maybe to night, she thought. "Plus I have that dig to think about."

Allen looks pissed but tells Kim "Oh too bad Kim darling I wanted to show you what a good time really is about."

Before Kim can answer him back which may have included a slap; Chad walks over and tells them "I need her for more dancing" and whirls Kim away.

The women give Kim an evil stare, seeing as how they all wanted Chad but knew he only had eyes for Kim. The men give Chad the same evil stare for taking the sexy Kim away from them.

Kim thanks Chad with a little innocent peck on the check which both he and Kim's mother take the wrong way.

Tommy is hanging out with a few of his best friends. Jason who had been flipping through the television channels checked his phone. He had received a text from his wife Trini showing him a picture of Kim and a guy, stating that he was Kim's mother next project. Jason laughs thinking Joan has not changed a bit and still wants to control her daughter's life. Before he had the chance to exit out of the text Tommy looked at the person sitting next to him on the couch and saw the picture text.

Damn she looks good, he thought. He has a few different emotions such as happiness that she has found a nice looking guy, anger that she dumped him through that shitty letter, pain that she was not with him, and regret that he did not make her stay in Angel Grove or swoop her up once she had written him that letter.

Jason notices his friend's face and hurries to exit from the text. "Hey man he is just a friend of hers." " Trini told me that he is Kim's mother latest project."

Tommy nods but still looks a little upset. He thinks damn it has been almost five years I need to get a grip.

Adam who was watching the whole interaction thought to talk his friend into going out with him and hopefully he would find a girl like he had found his Aisha.

Rocky is too busy eating to notice anything and is sometimes the last to know information which makes his wife Tanya upset.

Tommy tells his two friends who were paying attention that he is fine and that both Kim and himself should date other people. Although he did not believe it for even a second. Tommy had always loved Kim and would never stop. He thought about that shitty letter she had sent him. Tommy had been so upset he had went into a depression but with the help of his friends and being a power ranger he was able to overcome the depression and get on with his life; well sort of. It had been six months since he had found out the real reason behind Kim's letter and thought about going to Paris and claiming her back as his own but decided against it.

Rocky who finally notices the stiffness in the air asked what happened, making the three men laugh and say sarcastic comments to him.

Kim, who had sent the picture to Trini as a joke, did not think that Tommy the man she would sneakily get information on had seen the text. Felt a sudden chill and went to get her wrap.

Chad hands Kim his jacket and holds on to her arms a little too long making Kim uncomfortable and she thinks uh oh he has a crush. She thought of Chad as one of her guy friends like Billy and Adam. Kim spots a pretty woman who is not too full of herself over and starts a conversation with her including Chad into the mix.

Kim is exhausted from all the food, dancing, and silly chatter that she falls onto her bed and slowly takes off her shoes and dress before snuggling up in the covers and going right to sleep.

The next morning one of her best friends calls and asked her what did she do yesterday.

"Aisha I went to one of those stuffy dinner parties again and found out an interesting fact."

"Which is," Aisha asks as she waits for her friend to continue.

"Chad has a crush on me!"

Oh I knew that once he sent you all those flowers, gifts, and seemed to be wherever you were."

"Really it was that obvious, boy I must have been so blind."

Aisha thinks duh of course you were blind because you have Tommy on the brain. Kim was not as sneaky as she thought she was asking about her ex. "Well maybe that is a sign that you should move back home where your friends are."

Kim tells her friend, "I was thinking the same thing but my mother would freak if I left."

"Kimmy you are twenty-five years old." Tell her you need to spread your wings and grow."

"I will she just needs time to fuss over me for a little while longer."

"Kim I will give you a month and if you are not here than I will come there and get you." "Understand baby cakes."

"I read you completely." "One month."

Kim cannot believe it. She is on a plane to Reefside, California; Kim looks out her window and sees the sunny sky of her home state.

She grabs her carry on back and thinks yes my mother finally let me breathe.

Aisha is looking at the people un-board the plane and smiles widely when she sees her friend.

"Kim over here." The women hug and hug.

"I missed you so much."

"Me too, now where is the rest of your luggage because I know you brought more."

Kim points to a few big suitcases and a few small ones. The women grab the bags and leave.

Aisha tells Kim that everyone is at her house waiting to welcome her to Reefside. Trini and Jason are there, Adam of course, Rocky and Tanya, oh and Tommy. She waits and looks at her friend to see her expression. Kim figured he might be there and played it cool.

"Oh wow, I cannot wait to see everyone and seeing what they have been up to."

"Pretty much the same minus a few new things." "So single woman, want to hit up a new bar with a few married women?" Aisha had thought Tommy and Kim would be the first of the rangers married. When the stuff happened and the two broke up and begin seeing other people she thought for a split second maybe they were not meant to be but seeing how the two both have had failed relationships she now thought that the two belonged together again.

Soon the women arrived at the house and get out. The women grabbed her bags because Kim would be staying with her and Adam for a few weeks till Kim found either a house or apartment.

As Kim enters the house she has people surrounding her and hugging her.

"I missed you all too but please I cannot breathe," says Kim through a muffled voice.

Oh sorry says the gang and they back up and hug her one at a time.

"Lil sis, look how big you have gotten," Jason jokes.

"I will take that as a compliment," Kim tells him playfully punching him in the arm.

Billy asks Kim how was the weather in Paris because he was thinking about taking Beth there.

"So nice this time of the year." "She would love it."

Adam tells her he needs to see her in private a little later Kim agrees and has a feeling of what is it about seeing that Aisha and his anniversary is coming up soon,

Rocky asks how was the food there which makes everyone laugh.

Tanya shakes her head, tells Kim to excuse her husband since she should remember how he always is, and laughs.

Trini asks her about those yellow Gucci shoes she had seen in a magazine. Kim tells her I knew you would love those and tells her that she can help her get a pair with a sly smile.

Finally Tommy speaks and asks how her visit to Greece was. Kim was not the only one keeping tabs. Kim looks a little shocked and surprised but tells him that it was amazing.

"I was thinking about going on a dig there. They have these places that have yet to be touched so there is plenty of room for discovery." It was funny that both Kim and Tommy had taken an interest in Paleontology about the same time and it took a while before the other figured out that juicy piece of information about each other.

He looks at her and smiles. "Maybe we can both go, that sounds fantastic."

Kim agrees. "We should so do that."

The two are lost in their conversation and do not notice the others looking at them with huge smiles on their faces.

The rest of the day and some of the night went by as though the group were still power rangers and still in high school.

Kim and Aisha were in the living room discussing how the mini party had felt just like old times.

"I know right and seeing how cozy you and Tommy got it felt just like high school."

Kim blushed and told her friend, "Really now we are just two friends who share a similar interest."

Aisha shakes her head at Kim and gives her the I know you two want each other look.

"Okay, okay he is hot and I still care for him but since he has found out the real reason behind the letter, he has yet to come and talk to me about it. So I will not get tangled up in a lost cause. "

"A lost cause huh?" "Then way was he looking at you with those puppy dog eyes all night and he has been keeping tabs on you as well." Kim you know that you cannot pull a fast one on me, yes I figured out about you two keeping tabs on each other."

"He was keeping tabs on me then maybe I should rethink everything."

"You really should, so you both can be happy." "When he saw that picture that you sent Trini, he nearly had a crazy attack."

Kim just stares at her friend.

"Yes, he had so many different emotions going through him Adam thought he might need to be given medicine to help him sleep but then considered what kind of dreams he might have and just changed the subject."

Kim tells her friend she is going to go to sleep but stays up most of the night thinking about her ex-boyfriend and her dreams were of him.

Tommy was on the phone with Jason discussing different topics when Kim's name was mentioned. He thinks damn I wanted to be alone with those thoughts.

"Kim is back for good."

"Yeah I know the first two teams together again finally." Tommy was trying to play it cool.

Jason caught on and told him "Bro just ask her out because if you don't then some guy will come and snatch her up."

He tells him "Well I thought I would just kidnap her and force her to marry me but no seriously she has made no move to tell me she wants me back."

Don't make me laugh; she was basically asking you to ask her out." "Oh Tommy we could go shopping for new Paleontology equipment then maybe have dinner." "Man it was right in front of your face call her tomorrow and ask her out, so that we are not waiting another five years before you two get back together."

"Okay, alright I will." "Don't get your panties in a bunch." "Bye dude."

"Bye, time waster." Jason hangs up the phone and shakes his head. Gee those two need to stop being so stubborn and tell each other how they feel and quick.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Kim wakes up and decides to cook a big breakfast for Aisha and Adam. She is just finishing up when the couple enters and smiles at her.

"Kim I thought you would have jet lag but seeing that you are turning into Mary Poppins meets Alice from the Brady Bunch keep it up."

"Yea Kimmy, I could get use to this, Aisha decided to stop making me breakfast every morning and decided to do it only on the weekends."

"Hey I am not your live in cook buddy and you had better enjoy Kim cooking while she is here because once she leaves things will go back to normal."

Kim laughs and serves breakfast. As she is serving there is a knock on the door. She answers the door while the couple eats and playfully argues.

"Hey Tommy what brings you here so early."

"I left my cell phone."

"Oh," her face goes from being excited to disappointment.

"And to ask you if you wanted to go out this Friday night."

Her faces lights up. "Okay." "I just made breakfast come and get some."

"I wonder what smelled so good and what made me come extra early to retrieve my cell phone."

Adam tells Tommy "Hey what's up man, you are just in time come sit and eat."

"Yeah come sit and eat." Aisha thinks soon you two will be eating breakfasts like this together in your own home. She plan to make it to were Kim does not move out until it is with Tommy.

Kim and Tommy sit and begin to eat.

"Beautiful if I had known you would follow in your mother's footsteps and cooks like this I would have trailed you all over the world."

Kim blushes and thinks he used my nickname. "If I had known you would have cut your hair I would have been here sooner to see it happen."

Aisha laughs and says "Yup Kim we were all there watching and the barber thought we were nuts." "Remember babe."

"Yeah he was like why do some many people have to be there for a haircut."

"It was my signature for many years and it hurt to see it go but I needed a chance." "Don't worry my locks will return one day." "Kim how did you get into Paleontology?"

"I became fascinated with dinosaurs after being a ranger and studied it in school." "You?"

"Similar to yours only I have always liked dinosaurs and playing with them as a boy helped me to realize that."

"Okay." 'The dig in Greece is scheduled for July 8."

"Cool, I totally want to go and I will let my boss know about it."

"Oh the two of you in Greece, hope you two share a tent," Aisha says with a wink.

"Aisha," Kim mutters.

"Honey." Adam looks embarrassed.

Tommy grins and says "Not a bad idea." Making Kim blush and Adam shaking his head laughing till the others join in.

After breakfast Kim is in the living room talking with Tommy when Aisha suggests he show her around. So the pair decides to do just that but first Tommy needs to check on a few things at his house then they will go exploring.

"Tommy your house is amazing." "I love the privacy and the space for a garden."

"I knew you would and to be honest I had you in mind when I brought it."

"Really." Kim looks surprised.

"Yeah and I know that I shouldn't have but we always talked about having a house like this and it stuck in my head."

"Kind of like the Notebook but we were fortunate enough to meet up sooner."

"I watched that when the girls made us guys watch that for movie night and being honest again I thought of us then."

"Me too when I watched the movie I thought of you."

"Kim I know I am supposed to show you around but can we talk for a second?"

"Sure, okay." Kim looks nervous.

"About the letter you mentioned that you were afraid we would end up like your parents but I just do not see that happening and was devastated to receive the letter from you."

"My parents argued a lot then both went out and cheated on the other." "I did not want to argue with you or cheat or you so I decided to end it." "I have not seriously dated anyone since then."

"I am happy to hear about you not seriously dating anyone because I have done the same but Kim we are not your parents and would not do the things that they did." "You would never cheat on me and we would never argue over things like that we love each other."

"They were in love once and now they both have other people and I could not deal with that happening to us so I ended it."

"Beautiful I would never hurt you like that and you would not do me like that." Think back to how we were." Tommy pleads.

"I understand and now realized how I may have made a judgment to fast, it was just seeing my parents argue and then divorce made me question myself and when I saw how Kat was looking at you when I would visit, I knew that she came from a good family and would not hurt you like I thought I would but I guess I was wrong."

"Yes my crane you were and now we have wasted time instead of being together." "Kat was a friend and that is all we tried to date but it just felt wrong, so I ended it.

"I will not expect us to just get back together right away but I hope that one day you will see me as you once did." Kim looks hopefully.

"Ok, we will try and get back there." "Now how about that tour after I grab my grocery list, get my dry cleaning ticket, and feed my fish." Tommy stands up.

After he finishes doing those things, the two are off. They spend the day together.

"Okay it is lunch time, how about I show you were my friend Hayley grooves."

"Who is Hayley?" Kim looks a little jealous.

"A friend from college, who owns a café," Tommy tells her.

"Ok, well then let's go." Kim smiles at him.

At the café, Tommy finds them a table and they sit. Hayley comes over and takes their orders.

"Hey Tommy, where you been?"

"Hanging at home and with Kim." "Kim this is Hayley and Hayley this is Kim."

"Nice to meet you Hayley."

Hayley looks at Kim then Tommy and finally mutters, "Hi Kim."

Kim is taken aback by the by the woman's attitude towards her.

Tommy is shocked but acts like he did not notice. "So Hayley we want some burgers and fries." "A giant chocolate strawberry smoothie."

She nods and walks away. Damn Kim is back in his life and the two are hanging out. I wanted him for myself and during college he was so focused on school that he barely even went out. I need to nip this in the butt.

Kim looks at Tommy and says, "This is a nice place but nothing will ever replace the Juice Bar."

"I know what you mean and also we were together which made it even better."

"Yeah, so we are sharing a smoothie." Don't go all Rocky on me and attack it," Kim laughs.

"Well excuse me for thinking you could share," he says laughing.

Hayley watches the pair and heads over to put some distance between the two. "Hey Tommy, want to hang out?" "It's been forever since you came in." "You used to come in all the time when the kids were here."

"Kids?" Kim looks confused for a second. "Oh the dino thunder rangers, right."

"Yea Kim, you are correct." "Ding, ding, ding she wins a prize."

Kim gives him a look like you know what I want.

"He told you about those days, I was there for most of it and loved how we made a great pair."

"Hayley is a genius when it comes to technology like Billy."

"Wow than you must be a genius because Billy was one of the best."

"Not to brag but I think I am the best just like my Tommy who was the leader."

My Tommy both Kim and Tommy thought. "Me and Hayley were like the best brother and sister duo for fighting Mesagog." "Kim you would have helped us a lot being the great fighter that you are and us doing our fighting combos would have been magic."

Kim beams while Hayley fumes.

"Oh Tommy, I knew why I choose you over Sam who had asked me out after you did."

"What that little shrimp asked out my girl, it is on." Tommy flexes his muscles.

"Excuse me but Tommy, you have yet to answer my question."

Before he could answer the waitress brought over their orders.

"Looks good Hayley, you have a nice place."

"Thanks, so Tommy?"

"Okay Hayley we can hang out because I am having a get together next Saturday." "This Saturday me and Kim are going out."

"Alright but we should meet up because I am an excellent cook as you well know."

"Kim is as well, she made breakfast and I cannot believe the last time I ate so much."

"Tommy that is sweet, you are racking up points." "I have to do something special for you."

He smiled and told her "Make it really special and I will throw in something special for you."

Hayley looked like she wanted to gag and tells Tommy she will call him later but touches his thigh before he leaves making him puzzled.

Could Hayley have feelings for me beyond a brother and sister? Should I even think about that now or just focus on Kim.

"Tommy, after this can I show you how to really make your garden sparkle."

"Of course, let's finish and then go to the store to buy the supplies then let's get to work in the garden and make our friends jealous."

"I am down and let me have some fun with the inside as well."

"Okay Kim one thing at a time but hey we can work on the inside tomorrow."

The couple eat their food, pay the bill and leave. Hayley is staring daggers into Kim's back but Kim is already out the door and does not notice.

"Okay Tommy, now let's get to work. The first thing we need is to think about what do you want to plant then how much."

"Flowers and vegetables."

"Roses, lilies, orchards, and violets are nice." "You like broccoli, corn, peas, and potatoes, so let's plant those."

"Kim I knew you would have the best idea."

"It's what I do." Kim puts Tommy's hand in her hand.

The ex-couple buys their supplies and leaves. They have at least three bags full of items.

"Who know that gardening involved so much stuff."

"I did falcon and how about we work tomorrow, since it is getting late."

"Okay well do you want to spend the night." "I am a little tired but would not mind driving you home if you feel uncomfortable."

"No, staying here is alright, can you give me something to sleep in."

"I have something special for you to wear and he heads upstairs." He returns with a power rangers shirt that has the pink and green rangers doing a fighting routine and a pair of pajama shorts that are pink and green. "I bought this when you left for Florida and never got to give them to you."

"I love them, thanks Handsome."

"Here is an extra toothbrush, a wash cloth and a drying off towel. This can be your room right next to mine and the fridge is now stocked so feel free to get what you want." "How about we order out because I know neither of us feels like cooking."

"How about pizza," Kim suggests.

The pair order pizza and shower while waiting. When the pizza arrives they both go to the living room and watch television while they eat.

"How can a person do something that gross for money is beyond me."

Some people get competitive and you have seen me and the guys in action."

"I know but still you guys eat normal food not weird parts of the animal or whatever they eat and non of you have ever sat in bugs."

"You have me there." He looks at her then thinks damn she looks good in my shirt and those pajama shorts.

They wash the dishes and put the dishes away but neither wants the night to end so they begin to watch a movie.

During the movie Kim glances at Tommy and thinks mmm he looks so good in his pajama shorts and looks back at the movie before he sees her looking at him.

Tommy sees Kim looking away and scoots closer to her. He thinks to talk to her first but decides to just make his move and kiss her.


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy touches Kim cheek and she looks up. He leans in and kisses her. The kiss is slow and sweet at first but then the kiss is intensifies and more passion is added into the kiss. Kim wants to deepen the kiss so she slides onto Tommy's lap and straddles him which encourages him to caress her body. The two are really going at it until Tommy's phone rings and it is Hayley wanting to know if she should add sushi to the menu.

"I am not sure how many people in Reefside like sushi so maybe you should do a survey" he tells her annoyed at the fact that she interrupted his make out session with Kim.

"That takes time and I want to try it out now."

"Well than try it out but I have to go."

"Wait Tommy, how about I come over and we talk some more about it."

"No Hayley I have company and need to go back her. "Bye." He does not wait for her to say bye.

"Where were we Beautiful," he says hoping the moment is not ruined.

She looks at him then tells him "Playing tonsil hockey with me and pats the couch."

Tommy picks her up and puts her back on his lap and cups her chin then he raises her head and they begin to kiss again.

"One second my crane" Tommy tells her and he grabs his cell phone and turns it on silent. "Now back to playing tonsil hockey."

The two kiss for a while forgetting the movie and when the song comes on showing the credits the two look at each other.

"Look at the time, I have to help Adam find an anniversary gift for Aisha tomorrow but this is so much fun."

"I have a lesson plan to make and papers to grade." He gives her one long last passionate kiss before he lets her up.

"See you in the morning my Falcon."

"Ditto." He really wanted to take her in his arms and carry her to his bed

The duo walks upstairs and goes to their rooms.

Kim awakes to the smell of coffee and after brushing her teeth and washing her face she follows for the smell. She finds Tommy in the kitchen pouring two cups of coffee; he has eggs and bacon sitting out with banana muffins.

"Hey Beautiful, I remembered how you take your coffee."

"Hi Handsome, I did not know that you could be so domestic."

"I would be hurt but I will let that slide seeing as how we have not talked in a few years."

"Hey I never said that I did not like it though." She kisses his cheek which leads to Tommy turning to meet her lips and the two are at it again.

Kim cell phone ringing caused them to break apart.

"Hey Adam, don't worry I have not forgotten about our shopping date." "Tommy, Adam says hello, Tommy says hello back." "Okay, bye."

The pair sit and begin to eat.

"Tommy this is good."

"Thanks, you kiss just like you did in high school perfect."

"I learned from the best," Kim jokes.

Tommy begins to think about how his life would have been if Kim had never written the letter. They would be married with a baby bouncing around in a high chair. Kim seems to sense what he is thinking but she was already picturing the same thing.

"Tommy, I wish I could turn back time and stop myself from writing that letter."

"I wish I could turn back time and erase any doubt that crossed your mind." "But since we cannot I plan on enjoying our future together."

"Our future?" Kim asks hopeful.

"Yes after we date for a while if we decide that we want to be together again then there you have it my love."

"Oh Tommy thank you for giving me a second chance."

"Hey my crane don't forget that you gave me a second chance, remember me being evil."

"Yes but that was diff…"

He cuts her off, "No it may have been under different circumstances but both of our minds were conflicted." "So no more talk of the past." "What shall we do Friday night and Saturday since I told Hayley we would spend that day together as well?"

"Oh I do not think she likes me much."

"She does she just needs to warm up to you." "I was hurt broken but hey she will see that you are amazing and love you like everyone else does."

"Alright, how about a picnic and walk in the park for Saturday and for Friday dinner and a movie?"

"Perfect, wow you are so much intelligent." "How about we divide the picnic in half and each pack goodies?"

"Sure since I know that you can cook too."

After breakfast Kim goes upstairs and changes into a shirt and sweat pants that Tommy had given her to wear. He drives her to their friends' house and gives her a kiss before she exists out the car. Their friends see that and smile.

Kim floats into the house with a smile on her face.

Aisha asks, "Are you two back together?"

"No we decided to date first."

"That is good enough for now." "Babe me and Kim need to run a few errands, see you in a bit."

"Okay let me change first."

They hug and kiss good bye, before the friends leave.

"Adam be prepared to shop till you drop."

"That was what I was afraid of."

They enter a jewelry shop.

"Can we see what you have in yellow diamonds and maybe green and yellow together?"

"Sure miss, I am sure you and your husband can find something in here."

"No, he is my friend and we are shopping for his wife's anniversary gift." Kim laughs.

"Oh my mistake." "Here are some yellow diamond bracelets and this is a green and yellow necklace which has a heart clasp."

"Oh Adam, she will love them all which one calls out to you?"

"The yellow and green necklace."

"That was my first choice too."

"Okay, I want the necklace."

"Good choice sir and can I gift wrap it for you."

"Yeah and thank you."

"Here you go and enjoy your purchase."

"Okay Adam now on to flowers."

"Oh okay."

"These yellow roses are to die for, let's get this with those yellow daises."

"Sure you are the flower professional."

"Now to lingerie."

"Yes now that is what I am talking about."

"I thought you would like this part."

"How about this yellow outfit with that green silky robe."

"Kim you make shopping easy and fun."

"I have a lot of practice at it."

"Tommy is one lucky man."

"Thank you and Aisha is one lucky woman."

"Thanks pinkie."

"Pinkie?"

"A new nick name for you that I am trying out or maybe shop diva."

"Adam stop it before I blush."

Now let's take this to Tommy house, so snoopy pregnant woman does not find them."

"Sure but make sure he hides them because she will search his house for them too."

They head to Tommy's house and see him sitting on his porch swing drinking a glass of lemonade."

"Hey guys I needed a break after making that lesson plan and grading all those tests and papers."

"No biggie, come see the goodies that we got for Aisha."

Inside Kim shows him the goods while Adam steps back to observe the couple.

"Sexy lingerie, maybe me and you could go shopping for some."

"Only if you are a good boy!"

""I have been." "Pretty necklace."

"I know right and she will have a flower delivery of yellow roses and daises."

"So Tommy one day I want to repay you back and have Aisha take you anniversary shopping."

"Deal." Tommy smiles at Kim.

Kim blushes and says "Let's get back before she comes looking for us." "Tommy are you coming too?"

"Yeah I am done for the day."

Kim rides with Tommy to their friends' house and when they get to the door Aisha has it opened and is waiting for them.

"Sorry sweetie but the gifts are hidden."

"Oh Adam I was just waiting to see your handsome face."

"Aisha how about we take your mind off those gifts and play a board game?"

"Tommy of course we can but in some games we will have boys versus girls."

"I am all for that, boys prepare to be taken down a notch."

"Oh we will see beautiful."

The couples play board games for an hour before deciding to eat some lunch. Then the men watch a sports game and the women clean up the kitchen.

"Kim it is so great to have you and Tommy being your normal selves again." When you two broke up it was as if you both were missing a piece of the other."

"I know, Aisha." "Is Hayley nice or mean?"

"Hayley she is a riot." "Why you ask?"

"She seems to not like me."

"Really, I wonder; wait a minute she has a huge crush on Tommy."

"Oh no I figured she did and now she is interrupting our time alone together and has an attitude with me."

"Oh Kim, once she sees how perfect you two are together she will back off or I will do a little bear power on her."

"Thanks but I hope it does not come to that."

"Me two, she had plenty of time to make a move."

"Aisha I did not need to hear that although you do make a point."

"Let's go mess with our men." Kim nods.

"Oh dang he missed that basket, he was way off."

"I know and now we are neck and neck."

"Is this football or hockey, Adam?"

"Basketball babe."

"Tommy why don't they just run with the ball?"

"It would be traveling Beautiful."

The guys look at each other than tickle their women for playing with them.

"I give," both girls cry out.

"So Adam how about you help me with a little project." "See you guys in a bit."

Kim sits down next to Tommy and the two begin to kiss.

"Yum, you taste so good."

"I always make sure to have mints in my pocket just for you."

The couple upstairs is doing the same.

"I am so glad Kim came back and she and Tommy are working out their problems."

"Honey good thing you made her come here when you did.

A while later Tommy drives home and puts the clothes Kim gave him on his dresser drawer. Damn she smells good he thought as he got a smell of her perfume off of the clothes. He sits on his bed and thinks about her.

Kim is thinking about Tommy and cannot wait for tomorrow. He looked so sexy in his black shirt and blue jeans. I cannot wait to be one with him again. Kim had not told anyone and neither had Tommy that they had lost their virginities to each other after the two had spent the weekend at a bed and breakfast. Had been together many times after that.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey pink ranger stop making breakfast or the five of us will all buy a house together."

"That would be fun."

"Uh ladies I think Tommy should experience the joy of making love then put a child in the house with him."

"Good point but he seems to want a few now." "Although I wouldn't mind waiting."

"That sounded so backwards."

"It was different in high school but hey we grow up and things change a little." "I just hope he wants no more than four."

"I can see Tommy wanting to make his own little power rangers team."

"Ha-ha so funny I forgot to laugh." "That sounds like something he would want." "Please do not give him that idea, remember there are six original power coins two more than I want."

"But that is only two more."

"You know what let's make a deal I have six and you have six."

"Girls that would make twelve children."

"We know."

"Oh good Lord, I will tell Tommy about this idea and I bet he will only want two so that way we will only have four."

"Adam we were only joking."

"Yeah I could not imagine my body handling six kids."

"Or not ever being the same."

"Good than we all agree two each."

"We agree but we will not know if it stays that way."

"I know but if we want two each than I see us getting what we want."

"Maybe." Kim laughs.

Tommy is in his house preparing lesson plans for the next few months and is going to make Hayley grade the papers for being so mean to Kim yesterday.

"I have completed my lesson plans for the next few months and because you were so rude to Kim you can grade all those papers."

"Tommy I was only being reasonable."

"She is not like that she was going through a tough time."

"Look she could have went through the tough time with you but she chose to end it."

"We all have made mistakes." "Remember when you did not speak to your mother for five months because you thought she was the reason for your break up with Andy."

"That was different and besides she just could not stand him."

"She had good reason he cheated on you with ten different women." "Can you say Maury."

If you would only be with me than I would not keep choosing losers. "I thought you did."

"That would have been funny."

"Glad my pain is amusing to you."

"Oh Hayley stop it."

"Why?"

This crush has got to end. "Look Hayley how about we find you someone special."

I have found someone special and it's you. "I think I can find my own special someone."

"Just a suggestion do not bite my head off."

"Sorry, but it's like you barely want to hang out anymore."

"We will you know you are my "special red head friend", okay."

"Alright… hey no you did not call me special like that."

"But you are." "Anyways got to go and do not forget you will have papers to grade."

At night Kim is getting ready for her date.

"Kim you look stunning."

"Really thanks I was going for that."

"You look it, hey Adam come check out Kim."

"Wow sexy lady." "Hey my name is Adam, can I take you out."

"Adam you and Tommy are so alike no wonder you two are brothers."

"Yup brothers from different parents but brothers just the same hot stuff."

"Oh Kimmy excuse him I think he was in the garage too long painting."

"The smell of paint is nice."

"I know babe it's nice."

"So Kim I am going to tell Tommy boy to have you back by eleven thirty okay."

"Uh she will be back when she wants to dad."

"Look no one touches my princess."

"We sure didn't follow those rules daddy."

"Stop it you guys will make my mascara run."

"Why not, I thought the wet raccoon look was in."

"Aisha listening to him has me nervous about how life with Tommy will be like."

"You will get use to it again."

"Yea but how long will that take lol."

'Excuse you two but Tommy and I are the best men to live with."

"Oh sure." Both women reply.

The doorbell rings.

"Tommy is here."

"I will get the door and give him the rules as well."

"Oh brother."

"You said it."

The girls head downstairs and see the boys being silly.

"Boy what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Dinner and a movie with plenty of love making."

"Do you have protection?"

"No I decided I did not need any."

"Good you are a bright young man I like you."

"Oh my goodness they need help."

"A few good Sundays at church should help."

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me you both need that."

"If we go then you two go."

"Duh of course we would go and not to make sure you both go."

"Afterwards can we have a big Sunday dinner?"

"Yes we will."

"Well Tommy as much as I would like to listen to you and Adam banter with each other we had better be going."

"Okay, see you guys later." "Kim you look better than anything on any menu."

"Same to you Handsome."

"So Tommy what's with the sex songs, are you trying to send me a message?"

"Yeah let's do it baby, that is why all the cds in the car are about sex."

"I was just that good huh."

"Of course; my first and my last."

"Aw Falcon just for that I will really consider sleeping with you tonight."

"Just consider?"

"Yeah this is our official first date or official second first date however you want to word it."

"Oh alright but you had better be easy after a few dates."

"Thomas James Oliver I think I will be."

"That is all I wanted to hear."

"Now turn off this cd or else I will be in the restaurant singing sex me."

"I don't see a problem with that."

"So you want other men to get the wrong idea."

"Hell no!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Turn off this cd." Kim looks at Tommy.

"Turing it off after this part," Tommy sings a part of the song.

"Stop singing you are a riot." Kim giggles.

"I thought you liked my singing." Tommy questions.

"Not when you sing like that." Kim tells him.

"I think I sound sexy." Tommy replies.

"Sexy no funny yes," Kim answers as she laughs harder.

"Kim stop breaking my heart, I am so crushed." Tommy holds one hand over his heart.

"I thought you wanted me to crush you in a different way?" Kim questions.

"Yeah I do." Tommy sneaks a glance at Kim as he turns down the radio.

"So when can we spar?" Kim asks.

"You know that is not what I had in mind at all." Tommy gives Kim a slight frown.

"Really, hum guess we need to get back on the same wave length." Kim tries to hold in her laughter. "I do not know what you are talking about then."

"We are you are just being silly." Tommy turns a corner.

"Huh?" Kim looks confused.

"So you want to play huh." Tommy slows down for a yellow light.

"Always," Kim moves hair out of her face.

Tommy shakes his head. "As much as I will find that funny in time I would rather we play in a different light; catch my drift?" Tommy tells Kim.

"So, you want us to go sailing or race car driving," Kim asks.

"Oh," Tommy groans. "Kimberly, you are not amusing right now," Tommy stops at a red light.

Kim gives Tommy a confused expression. "I have no idea what you are talking about?" Kim glances over at Tommy. "Whatever do you mean, Tommy?"

"I… oh never mind," Tommy turns back up the radio. If it is, a game Kim wants to play than it is on. "So, Kim how long have you been celibate?"

"What…" Kim asks flabbergasted.

Tommy glances over at Kim. "I just asked a question."

"Yeah a very personal question," Kim rolls her eyes. "That question is for like a month after dating or even a few months."

"I think it is a prefect question to ask on a first date or in our case a second first date," Tommy furrows his brows.

Kim did not like the turn the conversation was taking. "How about we get back into the swing of things and think of this as a second chance at lo… of getting to know each other," Kim smiles up at Tommy. "I know that we will have an amazing time tonight."

"I think you are right," Tommy smiles back at Kim. I knew she would fall hook, line, and sinker for that act. Score one for team Tommy. She has no idea how my game has improved 100 folded. "I hear this restaurant has great food and a nice décor."


	6. Chapter 6

"Good now let the fun begin." Tommy pulls the car into the restaurant parking lot.

As Tommy opens up the door for Kim she steps out and her dress raises a little showing more leg than Kim was already showing from the short dress. "Wow it got windy out here."

"Maybe we should skip dinner and go straight to my house for dessert." Tommy has a look of pure lust on his face.

Pulling down her dress Kim tells him, "Don't you need your energy to keep up with me?"

"I think I can manage." Tommy pouts.

"You want to do that yet I want to eat first so I win," Kim tells him with a smile.

"Women or should I just say ranger women." Tommy shakes his head and leads Kim into the restaurant where they are quickly seated.

"Oh Tommy you will thank me for all the energy you will have later."

The waitress brings them there menus and directs her attention on Tommy. "Hello my name is Kate, what will you have Mr.?" She smiles at Tommy.

"Not sure yet and the name is Dr. Oliver." "So Kim what looks good to you?"

"The steak looks good but so does the roast." Kim flips through the menu.

How about you get one and I get the other and we share."

"Sounds like a plan." "I will have the steak and my date will have the roast." "We would like your finest white wine please."

"Coming right up sir."

"Oh my goodness that woman was practically screaming at you to do her right here on the table."

"Kim she was not." Tommy blushes.

"Yes she was and that tone she used with you was like a cat stalking a mouse."

"Jealous Kimmy?" Tommy smiles.

"You wish; I just think she has poor manners and I shall see to it that her manager knows unless she is a woman enough to apologize for flirting with my date. Kim smiles right back at him.

"Beautiful you are the only woman for me never forget that." "Besides if we had a waiter I would be the one with an attitude problem.

"Uh fortunately that is not the case, so if you want a fun night tonight I suggest you keep quiet."

"Yes dear," Tommy laughs and knows to be quiet.

The waitress brings the wine and makes it a point to show Tommy her cleavage before leaving.

"This is just like high school all the girls want you now I see what I need to do." Kim smirks.

"And that is?" Tommy asks intrigued."

"You will see Handsome." Kim sips her wine.

Tommy wonders what Kim will do while he sips his wine. He soon discovers what that is.

"Here you are Dr. Oliver." The waitress gives them their food. She is so happy that this sexy man said date and not wife; like that would have mattered.

"So Handsome I love the way you cut your hair and the way you look in this suit." Kim rubs Tommy's leg with a look that says all mine and back the hell off. "I know that tonight you will never want me to leave your side." Kim looks directly at the waitress.

Tommy who is loving the way Kim's hands feel on him and how she is claiming him has him about ready to take a doggy bag and go take Kim in his car.

Kate, the waitress, looks at Kim for a moment and thinks I bet I can steal him away give me an hour but turns and leaves with a frown.

"Ha I bet she will be thinking about you but I will be in her thoughts as well messing up any fantasies she may have pink power."

"Kim girls can be so mean at times why not let her have her fantasies I bet I am all she has."

"I bet she has plenty of guys that she messes with she seems like the mess with a married man type or a man that has a girlfriend; those girls disgust me." Kim flipped her hair out her face.

"I feel sorry for the next girl that comes on to me," Tommy tells her.

"You should be." Kim smiles evilly. Kim cell phone starts to vibrate and she sees a text. It is from her friend Chad saying that he is coming to visit her soon. Yea my buddy is coming to visit; I am so excited. "Tommy it is just a friend from Pairs."

"Okay well that should be fun." Hope she is not too bored in our quiet town.

"As much as I love staying with Aisha and Adam I need my own place."

"You can stay with me."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hum as much fun as that would be I think not." Kim sips some more wine.

"And why the crazy not," Tommy questions as he drinks from his glass.

"Well for starters you would see that as a way to want to have sex with me every time we were alone which would be a lot, you have not purposed to me, and lastly the flirtation with the waitress hurt my feelings." Kim pouts and pokes out her lips.

"Aw Beautiful you are the only woman for me." Tommy smiles at Kim with a twinkle in his eye.

"I would say show me but than you would try to do me on the table, so I will have to think of something later." Kim shakes her head.

Tommy begins to pout. "Women I forgot how they like to be in charge."

"Damn straight now if you will excuse me I need to go and powder my nose." Kim stands up.

Tommy nods and begins to eat some of his food. "I will be waiting."

Kim walks towards the restroom and a few tables over a man is sitting with his friend stops her. "Hi, I just had to stop you and say hello; you are stunning."

"Thank you." Kim smiles and attempts to keep on walking but is stopped by the man once again.

"Can I have your phone number?" The man asks Kim with a creepy smile.

"Uh I am seeing someone sorry." Kim gives him a small smile and tries to walk away.

The man stands up and puts a hand on Kim's shoulder. "Seeing as in dating and not married right." Although I would hook up with anyway. Doesn't this woman know she is the prey and I am the hunter?

"I am indeed dating someone and not married but I am in a serious relationship," Kim shrugs his hand off her shoulder.

"My name is Mark and I think you will rethink that relationship once you spend some alone time with me baby," Mark licks his lips at Kim.

Kim was becoming annoyed. "No, thank you." Kim sighs, "Look no offense but I am not interested okay."

The man's friend walks over to Kim and Mark. "Hi mam, I could not help but see that my friend is striking out with you and that is so disappointing."

"John, please have a seat," Mark tells his friend. "Kim and I were just having a little fun."

"I doubt that," John sneers at his friend. "Now Kim is it; my friend is a very influential man with power and wealth." "Any woman with common sense would want him to give them even a second of attention but I can see that you are a woman who wants more and I can give that to you," Mark looks at Kim's body taking time to stare at her chest.

Kim rolls her eyes. "You have a wedding ring on John and boys I like my men to be good men and not two losers out to hook up." "Now if you will excuse me I was headed to the rest room," Kim turns around and walks to the rest room with a smile on her face.

Tommy witnesses the whole incident and thinks he needs to keep a closer eye on Kim. He was about to walk over there and give those bozos a piece of his mind but the server stopped him from doing so. He almost ignored her but he saw that Kim had handled the problem with little issue and he was proud of her.

Kate sees that Tommy is alone and walks over to his table. "Are you enjoying your meal?"


	8. Chapter 8

"It is good." Tommy turns his head away he was already in enough trouble with Kim.

Kate sits down, "you know I have not been on a date in a while and you seem like a nice gentleman." Kate bats her eyelashes.

"Oh I uh I am with someone and I do not think she would like it much if we went out." Too bad, I had not made met her beforehand or else I could have had some fun with her. Tommy steals a quick glance at Kate's body.

"Well if you two do not work out then here is my phone number call me anytime," Kate sees Kim approaching and rubs Tommy's hand before she walks away from the table.

Tommy pulls out Kim' chair for her. "What was that all about?"

"What," Tommy asks innocently.

Kim gives Tommy a look. "You are making it very difficult to see my crane tattoo."

Tommy coughs, "Crane tat… tattoo."

"Yup I got it when I was in Florida." "Too bad you won't be able to see it."

"I will never look at another women again!" "Tommy gets down on one knee, "Marry me Kim."

Kim gives Tommy her famous yeah-right expression before he sits back down.

"Oh okay I know the way to your heart." Tommy smiles at Kim.

"Seems to me like you have no idea the way to my heart," Kim protests.

"Just wait and see." "Now let's finish this dinner so I can take you to your temporarily home.

On the car ride back, Kim tries to guess what Tommy has planned but cannot come up with an explanation. "Give me a hint please."

"No just wait like a patient good little girl; you will find out soon enough." Tommy pulls into their friends' driveway. "Tomorrow I will pick you up at seven; wear something sexy and short."

"Oh Tommy that makes me want to say yes to your proposal," Kim tells him sarcastically.

"You will see why tomorrow." Without saying anything else; he steps out of the car and opens Kim's car door for her. "Bye Kim, see you tomorrow."

"What no kiss or walk to the door fondle?"

"Nope see you tomorrow." Tommy gets into his car and waits until Kim unlocks the door and enters the home to drive off.

Kim enters the home and sees that her friends are sleeping. Hum, I guess he put it on her and exhausted them both. She takes a bubble bath before she goes to sleep herself.

Aisha is up the next morning and wants to hear all about Kim and Tommy's date.

"After the next incident with the waitress he decides to purpose." Kim is sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea.

"He did and what did you do?" Aisha sips her tea.

"Nothing, so he decided to plan this mysterious date tonight and I got to tell you I am a little turned on by it." Kim cannot help the smile that crept out. Damn he is too sexy for his own good. I need to make sure my guard is up.

"Oh Kim who wouldn't be; when Tommy gets all mysterious and brooding it makes a girl want to do whatever it is he tells them to."

Kim sips her tea. "I don't want to give it up so fast."

"How can you not with sexy Tommy whispering in your ear." Aisha sits back in her recliner.

"Ooh I am telling Adam; you have a thing for Tommy," Kim jokes.

"Oh Adam knows how I feel about Tommy," Aisha touches the rim of her teacup.

"Wow I should have been paying closer attention to you two." Kim laughs.

"What can I say I like them tall, dark, and handsome."

"Just help me find something to wear for tonight." Kim drinks the last of her tea.

"Shopping trip then; come on," Aisha puts Kim and her teacup in the sink.

At the mall, Kim is trying on dresses. "I like this but I think it is too short."

"There is no such thing as too short besides it is white and black with green beading."

"I know Tommy's favorite colors minus red which I can substitute with lipstick but I can barely bend over in this dress."

"Just buy it and tell me how great the sex was okay girlie." Aisha holds up a yellow and green dress with black beading to her body.

"If I buy mines then you are buying yours." Kim crosses her arms.

"Alright you don't have to tell me twice." Aisha takes out her credit card.

Kim showers using her pink rose body gel she enjoys the hot water spraying her body. Lathering up her loofa with shower gel Kim begins to wash her body and for a moment, she envisions that Tommy is in the shower with her washing her up. Kim shivers a little despite the hot water from the shower that has caused the bathroom to fog. Next she begins shampooing her hair and scolding herself for thinking about Tommy bathing her. He needs to earn it Kim remember that. Kim steps out of the shower, wraps her towel around herself and rubs the mirror to take off some of the fog. She stares at herself for a second before she applies her makeup, walks to her bedroom to lotion up, and get dressed.

At seven Kim is nervous about her date with Tommy. Where is he taking me and what will we do? It had better not be to his house for sex. Kim checks her appearance in the mirror one last time before she walks downstairs.

Tommy pulls up into his friends' driveway and grabs the flowers before exiting the car. She will love the surprise I have planned for her. He rings the doorbell.

Kim opens the door and looks at Tommy. "You seem to be not too dressed up."

"It calls for us to look nice but not too nice; understand." He hands Kim the flowers. "Stunning."

"Thank you let me put these lilies in some water; be right back." Kim walks off and Tommy closes the door.

"Where are Adam and Aisha?" Tommy sits down.

"Oh at his parent's house for dinner; they should be back by ten."

"Okay; ready to go?" Tommy stands up.

Kim nods and let's Tommy lead her out the door; she locks it before he opens the car door for her. "Now can you tell me where are we going?"

"Nope; maybe I should blind fold you?"

"You had better not," Kim scoots back in her seat causing Tommy to laugh.

"I am not going to kidnap you Kim and make you stay with me till you make love to me."

"Still I need to have my guard up with you."

"Sure," Tommy pulls into a parking lot.

"A bar, Tommy; really," Kim does not wait for Tommy to open her door.

"Yes a bar now come on in." He leads the way to the front door. As he unlocks the door, Kim asks him a question.

"Do you own this bar?" Kim glances at him.

"Uh huh for a while now; I just did not tell you about it yet." He opens the door and let's her walk in first. "Welcome to the Falcon Crane."

"Oh wow Tommy you decorated the bar nicely but still you are not getting any from me tonight." Kim looks around the bar. Falcon Crane, a clever one he is.

"Why wear that dress then?" Tommy chuckles as Kim blushes.

"Let's eat dinner." He pulls out her chair for her.

"What is on the menu?"

"Grilled cheese; naw I am just joking." "Roast with baby vegetables." Tommy walks into the kitchen then returns with a tray.

"Looks good; so far so good." Kim says grace before they eat.

"How is it?" Tommy finishes the last of the food on his plate.

"Just scrumptious; now what's next," Kim eyes him warily.

"This." Tommy takes Kim's hand and leads her to the dance floor. He presses a button on a remote and music fills the room. He uses the same remote to dim the lights before he sets the remote down on a table.

"Ah I love this song." Kim settles into Tommy's arms.

After a few songs, Kim smiles at Tommy. "I have got to hand it to you but we are still not having sex tonight." Damn he smells good.

That is what you think. "How about a game of pool?" Stop staring at her cleavage Oliver.

"In this short dress; okay I can use that to my advantage." Kim takes a pool stick from Tommy and begins sinking the balls into the holes.

"I forgot how good you are," Tommy watches Kim play.

"We should have made a bet," Kim says before she attempts to sink the eight ball into the corner pocket. "Damn I missed your turn."

"My turn is it?" Tommy begins to walk over to Kim yet when he reaches her, he grabs the pool stick and puts it on the rack.

"Aren't you going to take your turn," Kim asks.

"Come here a second I have something I want to show you."

Kim walks to the next pool table. "What is that?"

"This Beautiful is the letter you wrote after that dreadful one you wrote to me."

Kim gasps, "But I thought I never sent that."

"You didn't but Aisha did," Tommy begins to read the letter.

"Okay, okay so she went behind my back and mailed you that letter." Kim shrugs her shoulders. "I had written you that awful letter and when I had realized what I had done I try to retract it problem was you were with Kat and so I decided to not mail it."

"I know but it was mailed and to me." "At first I thought it served you right to feel some of the pain I felt but then I begin to think about what would happen if I did break up with Kat and take you back." Tommy puts the letter on a chair that was next to the pool table.

"Well you did not break up with Kat when you received the letter, so my letter had no effect on you besides you keeping it." "Why did you keep my letter and why is it in your pocket now?"

"Hum let's see this letter was one of the reasons I broke up with Kat; I realized I could never love her or anyone like I love you and secondly she found the letter."

Kim laughs, "You must have not had it in a safe place."

"Oh I did keep it in a safe place; it's just that one time I was reading it and she showed up." "I forgot to put the letter up and when I went to my bedroom to get my shoes, she discovered the letter and the awful one resting on the kitchen table."

"Wow that must have been some blow out and why did you not tell me you had received this letter?" Kim leans against the pool table.

"There was a huge blow out over why I was still keeping letters that my ex-girlfriend wrote me and why did you write me a second time." "Long story short we argued she cried we broke up and I just decided to keep the letter a secret for a while then time got the best of me."

"I must not have been too special to you if you forgot about the letter and me."

"Oh Kim but I never forgot I just did not know how to approach you." Tommy looks at Kim.

"Well let's get back to our game of pool," Kim hands Tommy another stick.

Tommy grabs the stick but places it back on the rack.

Kim asks him, "Aren't you going to take your shot?"

Tommy faces her and grabs her head. "Right now Beautiful."

The two begin to kiss softly at first then with more intensity. Kim grabs Tommy's head and opens her mouth for him to enter. In one fluent motion, he backs her up against the pool table before he lifts her dress and her and places her on the pool table. Tommy hands begin to roam over her legs and body as they continue to kiss passionately. He lifts her dress over her head and his hands glide over her toned body. Kim unbuttons Tommy shirt with his help and unbuckles his pants. She watches as he removes the dress shirt and the undershirt he had on underneath. Kim begins to push Tommy's dress pants down letting him know he needed to remove those next. She marvels at his body before he reclaims her mouth. As Tommy is kissing Kim, his hands trail to her shoulders where he lowers her bra straps down her arms before he unclasps her bra and drops it to the floor. He begins trailing kisses down Kim's breasts to her navel and as he is kissing her, he lifts her using one arm and takes off her panties using the hand from his other arm. Kim smiles at him she had forgotten how strong Tommy really was. She soon realizes that she is the only one that is completely naked and does a little tug on Tommy's briefs making him use that same hand he had used to remove her panties to take of his briefs. Both marvel at the others body for a second before Tommy softly places Kim back on the pool table and smiles a loving smile at her before he enters her.

The music continues to play in the background as they lay on the pool table spent. Tommy folds his hand into Kim's hand and looks into her eyes. Neither can utter a sound. Both cannot help but fall asleep in each other's arms.

Tommy wakes up first and looks down at Kim whose head is resting on his chest. I am blessed to have Kim back in my life and to have her be with me the way she should. He kisses her hair and smiles at her.

Kim senses Tommy looking at her and raises her head to stare into his eyes. "Enjoying the view?" She playfully asks him.

"I always enjoy this view." "I hate to break the mood but it will soon be daylight and unless you want to face Aisha and Adam with yesterday's clothes on; I suggest I take you home."

"Yeah you are right about that." Kim slowly moves out of Tommy's arms. "I don't suppose you know where our clothes are?"

"Tossed everywhere," Tommy gets off the pool table and helps Kim down. "Let's just clothes collect clothes and toss our clothes to each other."

"Alright but no trying to keep my panties as a trophy," Kim stretches.

"Who me," Tommy laughs.

It takes the pair a short time to find where their clothes were scattered about. Tommy drives Kim back to their friends' house. "Want to watch a movie later?"

"Sure but let it be late afternoon; I need some sleep."

"Aw did I tire you out?" Tommy asks looking at Kim's body. "I told you I knew the way to your heart." He gives her a sly smile.

"Men; just pick me up at like four-thirty." Kim gets out of the car and sneakily walks up the stairs to her room.

Tommy drives home content with how the night went. He falls asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Tommy wakes up at two-thirty and decides to set up for Kim and his movie date.

Kim walks down the stairs at three- twenty. She knew Aisha would bombard her with questions for getting home so late and coming down so late. Before her friend could response, Kim told her that she and Tommy had a festive date.

"Oh and how was the date festive?" Aisha questions.

"We went to his bar." Kim pours herself a cup of coffee.

"The Falcon Crane," Aisha studies Kim.

"Yup that is the one and we ate dinner and slowed danced." Kim sets the mug on the table.

"I know you two did more than that you did not come home until the wee hours of the morning." Aisha folds her arms across her chest. "No lying Kimmy."

Kim sighs, "Okay I did something I am not proud of; we made love." "I told myself to make him wait but you know how smooth Tommy can be."

Aisha smiles, "I can only imagine how was it?"

"Uh I am not comfortable talking about it now; I mean we have not even discussed if we are back together officially now or still dating." Kim shakes her head.

"Well when is the next time you see him; I know you two made plans."

"Yeah for today but it is only a movie date at his house." Kim picks up her cup of coffee.

"Ooh a house date for more sex." "When you return I want all the details from last night and today." "I mean it Kim no holding back." Aisha stands up.

"Sure Aisha, so you can think of how it is to make love to Tommy."

"What he is my secret crush; if not for Adam than you would have had some competition for Tommy's heart." Aisha smiles evilly at Kim.

"Ah you are forgetting about Kat besides I would have won." Kim smiles evilly back.

Adam walks into the kitchen making the women go silent before the both begin to crack up.

"What did I miss?" Adam looks from one woman to the other confused.

"Nothing sweetie, Kim needs to get ready for her date." Aisha and Kim go up to Kim's room.

Tommy arrives right on time to pick up Kim. He laughs as he sees Kim walking fast from the house. "What is wrong Kim?"

"Aisha is what's wrong, she oh never mind." Kim hops into his car. "Just drive."

"Okay if you say so." Tommy drives to his house and opens the car door for Kim. "I have a good movie selection; so you can pick a movie and I can pick one." He unlocks the front door. "Welcome to Oliver Manor."

"Oliver Manor, really Tommy." Kim laughs as she enters the spacious house. "Nice Oliver."

"I knew I wanted a house that had plenty of privacy and roomy." Tommy leads the way to the living room. "I will grab the drinks and the snacks you just relax and pick the movie."

Kim picks the movie and waits for Tommy to return from the kitchen. "I choose Taken; I know it is an action movie but I love how the main character loves his daughter."

"Excellent choice," Tommy sits down by Kim on the couch. The two make out and barely watches the movie.

After the movie, Kim decides to be the one to get the snacks and drinks while Tommy picks the movie. In the kitchen, Kim spies a piece of paper on the kitchen table and curiously, she grabs the paper and reads it. What the hell she gave him her phone number. Kim marches back into the living room holding the piece of paper. "Tommy why do you have that waitress phone number?"

Oh, shit. "Uh she gave it to me; Kim I was not going to call her." Tommy gives Kim puppy dog eyes and a pout. This does not seem to be going well.

"Then why not throw it out or better yet crumbled it up and threw it back in her face." "No wonder you did not make it official last night, you still want to have fun with other women."

"No Kim it is not like that; it's just that she is cute and it boosted my ego some." Tommy tells her as if it was nothing wrong with what he did.

"Oh so being with me did not boost your ego?" Kim challenges.

"Come on Kim be reasonable I am only a guy after all." Tommy holds up his hands.

"How could I forget; just take me home please." Kim throws the paper at him before she grabs her purse. I could hit him.

"Oh really Kim that is a little…"

"Just take me home." Kim was feeling a little humiliated. What if I run into her and had no idea that Tommy had taken her phone number.

Tommy shrugs his shoulders before he grabs his car keys. Guess I will not be getting lucky tonight unless I call the server Kate. Like I thought earlier this would definitely not go well.

Aisha wonders why Kim is back so early and asks her why but Kim tells her not now and walks to her temporarily bedroom.

The next few days are full of tension and when Adam or Aisha asks Kim about it, she tells them to talk to that bonehead Tommy. He only tells them that Kim is being insecure and needs to get over herself before he will consider taking her out again.

Adam tells him to think. "Come on man you just got Kim back in your life."

"Yeah and who wants to see soul mates fight over something, so stupid; just apologize to Kim and tell her that she has nothing to be jealous about," Aisha adds.

"Why should I be the one to come running to her?" "She was the one who messed up the first time and I think this time as well; it was only a phone number it is not like I slept with the girl or anything." Tommy refused to be the bigger person and apologize to Kim.

Kim soon finds a flat that is to her liking and moves in shortly after. Kim is fixing up her new place when she receives a call. Chad is coming to visit her. She is overjoyed that her friend is coming and thinks that it is the perfect time to get her revenge on Tommy. I think I will enjoy flirting with him although he is seeing that woman I helped hook him up with at my mom and stepdad's dinner party. Oh well it will all be in innocent fun. Kim begins to think of ways to mess with Tommy's mind. I want him to feel how I felt when I saw that phone number.

Chad arrives a few days later. "Kim I have missed you." He hugs Kim.

"Oh Chad and I have missed you too; how is Paris?" Kim sits down on the couch.

"Great as always but I know that is not what you want to talk about." Chad sits down next to Kim on the couch.

"Nope I need ways to make him jealous like I told you on the plane." Kim smiles evilly.

"I can help there; remember when I had the hugest crush on you." "I understand how special you are and what you like and dislike; he will go crazy with wanting you." Chad drinks his coffee.

"Aw how I missed scheming with you." "We would make my parents parties interesting and show those snobs what it meant to be a human being." Kim sips her latte.


	9. Chapter 9

Tommy is wondering why Kim wanted to do a karaoke night. One minute she did not want to see him and the next she is making sure he will be there for karaoke night. So he offered to have karaoke at his bar and is waiting for her to arrive.

Kim walks into the Falcon Crane with Chad holding her arm. She can feel Tommy's eyes on her instantly. "Hey guys this is my friend Chad from Paris."

"Bonjour," Chad tells everyone and loves how Tommy is giving him death glares.

"Nice accent; it is nice to have someone else in the group with one," Kat tells him.

He is not in our group. Tommy flexes his muscles.

"Ah an Aussie; I went to Australia last month." Chad adds.

"Oh I miss home yet here I am here in America," Kat looks longing in the distance.

"I say visit when you get a chance," Chad pulls out Kim's chair.

"So is everyone ready for karaoke night?" Kim asks. "Chad and I will be performing a duet."

Tommy's jaw twitches. "Taking the easy way out huh Chad; singing with the best singer here."

"I can sing to Tommy," Kat whines. "Remember when I sang that song during the school's talent show and everyone was smiling."

"Uh Kat hate to break it to you but we were laughing at you," Rocky laughs.

"Then why did Tommy tell me I did a good job and he even brought me a smoothie afterwards."

"Oh he was just being nice and did not want to hurt your feelings dear," Tanya tells her.

"Humph some friends you guys are." Kat pokes out her bottom lip.

"So Kim how about an apple and strawberry martini with a grape instead of an olive," Chad asks her and looks in Tommy's direction.

He knows what my Kimmie likes to drink. This guy must be stopped.

"Sure Chad; thanks." Kim smiles at him.

"So Kim miss Pairs," Zack asks her.

"Yes but really I just miss my parents and Chad of course." Kim gives Chad's hand a little squeeze. "I plan to visit there soon."

Jason tries to hide a smile as Tommy flexes his muscles again.

"I would love to visit the shops there," Trini smiles dreamily.

"I know right," Aisha smiles.

"Oh women and shopping," Adam shakes his head.

"Really huh you did not mind that new dress I brought." Aisha challenges.

"I am shutting up now." Adam pretends to zip his mouth shut.

"So what brings you here Chad," Tommy questions. He was remembering the picture.

"I missed my Kimmie and decided to visit her and check out where she grew up." Chad smiles loving at Kim while trying not to laugh.

"Oh well I wouldn't mind tagging along for that trip." No way will he get his paws on my girl.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh, Tommy, I am sure you will have better things to do," Kim tells him.

Tommy shakes his head. "No my calendar is wide open," Tommy adds.

Chad whispers to Kim. "It is working perfectly already; he must really love you."

Kim grins from ear to ear. "I think you may be right; just look at the expression on his face."

"How about we take our seats," Tommy tells everyone. What did he whisper to her to make her smile like that? "So Chad, did Kim tell you about the dates we had," Tommy tells him with a smug look on his face.

Chad pretends to think. "She did mention she went out with a friend to have something to do."

Tommy eyes grow as wide as saucers. "I do not consider the dates we went on as friendly in any way shape or form." "The things we…"

Kim cuts Tommy off. "What ever happen to you getting my drink?" "How about we go to the bar and get it together." She walks with Chad to the bar. "Whew, he almost went into detail about our night at his club."

"The old me who was still in love with you would have decked him in the face or tried as he told me he is a ninth degree black belt." Chad orders two drinks. "The new me wouldn't have minded hearing about the two of you making love on top of a pool table."

Kim blushes, "I see being in America for a day has turned you into the typical American male."

Chad shrugs his shoulders. "What can I say; American men have more fun." Chad leads Kim back to the table with his arm wrapped around her waist. "Now, after we drink we should be ready to sing the night away like we did at my father's club."

Tommy's eyes dart to Kim. She never mentioned she did that. "Did Kim tell you she wrote and co-sung the song with Zack?"

Chad shakes his head no. "Kim is very talented." He removes his hand arm from around Kim and takes a seat. "She could write music for the opera."

"I doubt Kim has ever been to the opera," Tommy replies.

"Oh, Kim, you never told him how we would attend the opera together especially the one in Italy with the nice bistro down the street from the opera," Chad asks.

Kim feigns a blush. "Nope, guess I forgot to mention the places we traveled to."

"Well Kim and I use to travel around the States together; she or I would have a meet somewhere." Tommy cannot but to add. "We could travel together with ease to any country."

"I am want to sing a duet with Adam; you guys should hear him sing in the shower," Aisha smiles at Adam. "He is no Justin Timberlake but he can carry a tune."

Adam blushes a deep red. "Aisha, I thought what I did in the shower let alone the bathroom is private between you and me."

"When have I ever been one to keep anything private," Aisha questions.

"True," Kim adds with a laugh. "Aisha cannot hold her tongue even if you paid her."

Aisha rolls her eyes. "Hey, I take offense to that; I did not tell Tommy about the time you ditched him to attend the Barney's sale did I?"

"You just did," Kim shakes her head at her. "What did I tell you?"

"Oops," Aisha covers her mouth with her hand.

Tommy turns his glaze on Kim. "So, the sale was more important than me huh?"

"Well, the sale just seemed so much better than watching Ninja Strike." Kim argues. "I have sat through countless karate movies and I did it with a smile."

Tommy cocks his head. "Oh, like I had to sit through all those chick flicks with you were a walk in the park for me," Tommy counters.

"Hum, should I tell them what happened during the movie Broken Wing." Kim threatens.

Tommy looks at her with a worried expression on his face. "You would not dare."

"Oh, I so would tell it," Kim tells him with a smirk.

Jason clears his throat. "I thought we can here to drink and uh sing."

"I vouch for us drinking and not singing," Billy responds.

Kat nods her head. "Yeah, especially since I am not the singer I thought I was."

Rocky pats Kat on the arm. "That is a good idea; the two geniuses finally have a good idea."

Kat kicks Rocky under the table.

"Ouch," Rocky rubs his leg.

"I like hanging out with these people so much more than the sheep back at home," Chad whispers to Kim.

Kim nods her head. "Exactly, what I was thinking."


End file.
